


Something Blue

by JaineyBaby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Best Man Zuko, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Heartbroken Zuko, Iroh giving good advice, M/M, Man i forget how to tag shit, Nothing but angst, Pining Zuko, Sokka and Yue wedding, Sorry Not Sorry, There is no comfort here, did I mention i did a bad thing?, dont @ me, i did a bad thing, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, only pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: What do you do when your best friend/ the man you've been in love with forever gets married to someone else? You stand beside him and hold your tongue and you cry about it later.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 160





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So like everyone else during this time in our world, I started rewatching ATLA. Then I found a tik tok about how Zukka was the superior ship... Then I went scrolling and saw these two very soft boys and asked myself the age-old question... "Yeah, but what if they were really sad?" 
> 
> ... And then I made them really sad. Woops.

Zuko stood outside the hotel room, tugging nervously on the cuff of his dress shirt. He took a deep breath before pushing in. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at the scene he found. Sokka was sitting on the bed, his suitcase exploded out around him as he frantically hunted for something. 

“Dude…” Zuko started, reaching up to grip the bridge of his nose in mock annoyance. “I left you alone for literally 5 minutes. What happened?” 

Sokka’s head snapped around to look at him and that’s when Zuko saw it. The sheer panic that was beginning to well up in his friend. “I can’t find my cufflinks, Zuko! I can’t remember where I put them, and I thought I checked the list again this morning-”

“Whoa, buddy…” 

“What if it’s a sign? What if this means I’m not supposed to get married!” Something in Zuko twisted and snarled. _Yes… what if you didn’t marry her today, Sokka_ it hissed. Zuko pushed it down sharply and crossed the room to where Sokka was on the bed. He got close enough that his knees bumped against the mattress and he fought down the pull in his stomach when Sokka looked up at him with those eyes, anxious and looking for an answer. All of Zuko’s answers were steeped in selfish wants that had been festering for the last eight years, so he did what any best man would do. 

“Here, you idiot.” He unhooked his own cufflinks, and took up Sokka’s sleeves one by one. “You need something borrowed, anyways.” He smirked. 

“That’s for the br-” Sokka sat still and let Zuko finish his work. 

“Yes well, considering this whole thing is running on your tightly written schedule, we’ll make an acception.” He gave one last tug to the sleeve and took both of Sokka’s hands. “Are you happy, Sokka?” He made himself look into those blue eyes and he pushed down the lump in his throat. There was a time and place to mourn what happened next. _Say it… say you aren’t happy here… not with her, and I’ll run away with you right now_

Sokka stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking up, beaming. “Couldn’t be happier.” 

Zuko’s heart tightened sharply and it was everything he could do not to break down at tears. But Sokka was happy. Shouldn’t he just be happy for him and move on? It’s not like they would have worked out anyways. He hoisted Sokka up to his feet, brushing down the lapels of his vest, looking him over for stray lint and stubborn wrinkles. Anything to avoid looking into those eyes again. His best friend was getting married and he felt like he was about to stand for his own execution. 

“Zuko…” A hand grabbed his as he was straightening the pocket square for the fifth time. 

“Yeah, bud.” Zuko still wouldn’t look up. 

“Thank you. Thank you for standing by my side today. It means-” Sokka took a deep breath and Zuko’s resolve finally broke and he looked up. Sokka was pulling him into a tight embrace before he could stop him and Zuko had no choice but to wrap his arms around him in return. 

Forcing a chuckle, he patted Sokka on the shoulder. “Alright, ya big sap, come on. Gotta get you down the aisle before your blushing bride gets there. Yue would be livid if she got there before you.” They both laughed as they pulled apart, all too soon for Zuko’s liking. How many of those would he get. He hasn’t told anyone he’s planning on moving to Chicago yet to expand The Jasmine Dragon. He knew he couldn’t be here anymore. He’d find the time to tell them all goodbye. He’d find the time to tell Sokka… well, he’d understand Iroh just wanting to expand. Wouldn’t he?

~~~~~

Yue looked beautiful as she came down the aisle, at least that’s what Zuko assumed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Sokka’s face, the absolute joy that radiated out of him like the sun looking at the moon. He stood beside him, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, squeezing his wrist tightly, trying to stay focused. He barely heard the ceremony as the officiant started in, introducing the couple. Zuko looked down at his shoes, his nails digging in hard enough to draw blood as he said “Should anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” There was a beat of silence, Zuko biting down on his tongue to keep his peace in the same place he had been keeping it for the last six years. His eyes stung but if he smiled, it would just seem he was overjoyed for his friend. 

He cheered with everyone else when the officiant announced that Sokka could now kiss his bride. He stood and smiled as the pictures were taken. Sokka insisted that they take a group picture of the gang all together. Katara looped her arm through Aang’s and Sokka threw an arm around Zuko, pulling him in, grinning. Toph swatted away his other hand and the photographer managed to get the group mid laugh/yelling. He did everything he was supposed to do, and he did it gladly, even as his heart was compressing down into a fine powder. 

Part of him knew it was gunpowder and it was going to explode the moment he lit a spark. 

Public speaking had never been his favorite but he somehow managed to get through his toast without losing it. He had been quite proud of it. 

“For those of you who don’t know me,” he started off, standing in the center of the room. Sokka and Yue sat at their table, smiling back out at him. “I am one of the luckiest people in this room because my best friend is Sokka.” He grinned easily enough since it made Sokka flush then laugh. “Sokka is one of the kindest, smartest people I know. He’s also… A lot. This one time, we were going to London to this tea depot for my uncle-” 

Sokka stood quickly, laughing, waving his hands. “No no no!” everyone laughed as Yue pulled him back into his seat, kissing his cheek. 

“See? I didn’t even have to finish that story. The boy is so much.” the crowd was eating it up and he had good momentum. “But I guess, the real lucky one among us is Yue since today, she got to marry him. So Yue, from the rest of us, please. Take care of him, hear him out, and if he gets out of hand, that’s Katara’s problem.” The crowd laughed once more and Katara scowled playfully. “To the best man I know, from your best man, congratulations, Sokka and Yue.” He led the room in the toast as they all raised their glasses. 

The night went on and Zuko found himself leaning against the bar, nursing a whiskey and watching as Sokka danced with Yue and Katara. The smile Sokka had been carrying with him all day seemed to fill the entire room.

Zuko was incredibly tired. 

“You know, nephew, I hope to see you that happy someday. But you have to let someone in to do so.” Uncle Iroh slid into the seat beside him, sipping from a glass of champagne. “I’m sure Sokka would agree with me that you also deserve to be happy.” Zuko didn’t miss the side look Iroh was giving him as they watched from the corner. 

“Thank you Uncle, but I believe I’ll be calling it a night. My flight is at eleven tomorrow and I still have some packing to finish.” Zuko leaned over, giving Iroh a quick hug before slipping away out the side.

~~~~~~

Sokka’s brows knitted together as he looked around the slowly emptying hall. He could have sworn he had seen Zuko hanging by the bar earlier. Yue was tugging at his arm. “Sokka, I’m sure he’s fine. Come on, we have to finish saying our goodbyes.” She was stifling a yawn as she smiled happily. 

“No. Something’s not right. I can’t put my finger on it. Let me just check with Iroh…” Sokka leaned down, kissing her with a smile. “Someone’s gotta make sure that hot head is okay.” He gave her a wink and went to hunt down Iroh. 

He found him wrapping glasses by the bar, giving out not quite solicited advice to the young bar workers as he helped. They didn’t seem to mind. One of the guys seemed to hang onto his every word. 

“Uncle Iroh? Sorry, do you have a moment.” Sokka leaned against the bar. There was something in Iroh’s face, almost like he had expected this, but he didn’t seem pleased with it. Sokka’s heart did a small sideways tumble. 

“You are looking for Zuko.” Iroh said, his voice soft in that way he did when he knew one of the kids- they weren’t kids anymore but that never stopped Uncle Iroh from calling them that- wasn’t going to like the advice he was about to give. “He went home to finish packing for his flight tomorrow.” 

Sokka’s heart was now teetering over the edge of something very dark and very endless. “Flight?” 

“Zuko did not tell you? We are looking to open a second tea shop in Chicago this coming Spring. He is going to overlook the opening and manage it for a few months.” Iroh turned, setting the glass he had been wrapping carefully down. “You’ll have to talk to him, Sokka. I don’t think I have the answers to the questions you need to ask.” 

Zuko was leaving? And he didn’t tell anyone? He didn’t tell Sokka!? He thanked Iroh and went to tell Yue and the others that he had to go do something, that he would be right back and not to worry. He kissed his bride one more time, shook Aang’s hand who pulled him into a too tight hug. 

“Don’t let him weasel out of it, Sokka. But don’t be too hard on him either.” Aang pulled away and there was something tight about his smile that didn’t do anything to pull Sokka’s heart back from that ledge. 

~~~~~~~~

First he checked Zuko’s apartment. The door had been unlocked. He was trying to remember the last time he was here and realized that it hadn’t been in nearly six weeks. It’s half empty and everything else is in boxes. One of the boxes near the door is open and on top is a picture from their graduation. Sokka’s arm is around Zuko’s shoulders and he’s beaming and Zuko’s eyes aren’t facing the camera. They look at Sokka with a softness that Sokka had never noticed before. 

_Fuck._

He races down the stairs and goes to reach for his key to the shop but he finds it already unlocked. A single light is on above the counter and there’s Zuko. He’s sitting on the counter, his bowtie undone, his head in his hands and a bottle of whiskey on the counter beside him. 

Was he… fuck? Was Zuko crying?

“Zuko?” Sokka tried as softly as he could. 

Zuko startled and turned away from him hurriedly. “Hey there, buddy. Sorry.” In the semi dark, Sokka could see him trying to wipe his face, is other hand slowly scooting back the bottle of whiskey that sat beside him.

“Don’t ‘Hey there, buddy’, me Zuko. What is going on? Why is Iroh under the impression you’re going to Chicago tomorrow.” He could see Zuko flinch at the question. He turned, not sliding off of the counter, his feet dangling, but he didn’t look up at Sokka. Sokka realized he needed him to look up, he needed to see his face because there was something very very wrong here and he wasn’t sure what was worse; not knowing or finding out and realizing it was too late. What was too late?

“Shouldn’t you be sending your guests off?” Zuko forced a smile but he couldn’t hide the way his voice cracked. “Come on, man, it’s late and you’ve had a long-”

“Stop. Stop that. Zuko, answer me. Why are you leaving for Chicago? Why didn’t you say goodbye tonight? Why…” He looked around the shop and swallowed hard. “Why is my best friend sitting in the dark in an empty shop, crying?” he took a few steps towards the counter. He wasn’t sure why, but something about Zuko in this light made him a magnet. He bent his head down to try to see Zuko’s face. He was so disheveled. His sleeves were rolled up, his shirt slightly unbuttoned. Under other circumstances, Sokka would have teased him. 

“What do you want me to say?” Zuko looked up slightly, meeting Sokka’s eyes. His own were puffy and dim. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly and he took a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter, Sokka. You’re happy. That’s all I could have asked for.” 

Sokka’s blood ran cold. “How can you say that? How can I be happy when you’re like-” he gestured vaguely at Zuko, “this!?” He took another step closer, his hands coming up slightly like he was approaching something wild and injured and extremely dangerous. “Fine, leave for Chicago, but you have to tell me why you’re doing this all of a sudden. Why now?”

Maybe it was the whiskey, maybe it was the semi-dark. Maybe it was just because there was something so final about this whole thing that Zuko felt like it didn’t matter anymore. 

“Because I watched someone I’ve been in love with for years get married today and I don’t know how to face him anymore.” The words were quiet but they were there, hanging in the air between them. 

It was as if a bomb went off in Sokka’s chest. His heart pushed hard away from that ledge and let the darkness below swallow it whole. White hot anger rushed in where his breath was pushed out of his lungs with the force of it. 

“What? WHAT!?” He yelled, clenching his fists. “Zuko-” Sokka couldn’t seem to get enough air and his fingers itched, but for what he wasn’t sure and he didn’t feel like looking too closely at it. “Years and you just what… decided by yourself that that wasn’t worth mentioning!?” 

Zuko flinched and that seemed to only heat him up further. He rolled the shame that it brought rushing to the back of his neck and pushed it into the anger that was already filling the void in his chest. And then it came to him, hitting him square in the gut as he remembered. “Zuko… you encouraged me to date her. You… you were the one who told me to just ask her out. Why-”

“I don’t know why, okay!? I had been quietly burning for you for as long as I could remember but I never thought it would matter.” He yelled back, his face contorted in the kind of anger he put on when he was hurting. “Then you met Yue and I knew… I thought… I thought you deserved better than-” Zuko wrapped his arms around himself, looking away and Sokka’s feet were itching to move closer. 

“It wouldn’t matter!? How can you say that!? I tried, Zuko. I tried to put out the flame I had been carrying for you for so long because Yue-” He took a shaking breath and stepped back, pinching his nose. Yue. “You stood there and you let me marry her because you took it upon yourself to think you knew what I wanted.” He covered his face, groaning against the migraine that was building up behind his eyes. “I… fuck, Zuko. I need to go. I can’t be here right now.” 

Zuko only looked down again, nodding. Sokka was so angry and so confused, he turned to storm out. 

His hand had just grabbed the knob of the door when he heard it, so soft, so quiet that if he wanted, he could have just ignored it and let it go. 

There was the softest of sobs and a broken “I’m so sorry.” 

Something in him shattered and his heart came sailing out of the dark and lodged itself in his throat. His hand raised from the knob and clicked the lock over before his feet carried him back. He almost sprinted, he walked so fast.

He was pushing into Zuko’s personal space before he could stop himself, his hands coming up to cup his tear stained face, tilting it up into the light. “Zuko…” His anger hadn’t faltered but something else was pushing through him. 

“Please-’ Zuko had started but Sokka leaned down, crushing his lips to his before Zuko could tell him not to. Hands gripped into his shirt, pulling him closer. Zuko’s mouth tasted like their favorite whiskey and the butter cream of wedding cake and all Sokka could do was cling to him in the dark, afraid to look up to see that the world had crashed around them. 

When he pulled away, they were both silent, not meeting the other’s eyes and the air seemed too thin in the shop. “Be careful in Chicago.” Sokka said, suddenly too tired to even try to say anything else. 

He kissed Zuko on the forehead gently, his fingers releasing him before turning and walking out of the Jasmine Dragon. The world was still there but it felt as though all the light had gone out of it. 


End file.
